Another Scott
by Rubix Cube92
Summary: Brooke lied to Lucas during their pregnancy scare. She was pregnant, and she did have their baby who she gave up for adoption. Now her daughter is in Tree Hill looking to find her birth parents will Brooke tell her and Lucas the truth or will she keep lying?
1. Chapter 1

_**Just an idea I had after a One Tree Hill re-watch. Hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Brooke's Point of View**_

I pulled up outside the familiar high school waiting to collect my twin boys when someone caught my eye. A teacher from the look of it she was young, with brown wavy hair and about my height. She was walking around the front of the school looking slightly lost but confident at the same time. She looked familiar even thought I had never seen her before. I was caught up in my daze and didn't realise the boys were at the car until the passenger door was yanked open.

"Its my turn!" Davis yelled at his brother.

"No, you got to ride in front on the way here its my turn!" Jude snapped.

"That was in dads car it doesn't count!" Davis retorted.

"Boys!" I scolded.

"It doesn't matter who sits in the front seat but if you are going to argue then you are both in the back. So get in, sit down, buckle up and shut up." I added.

They both glared at me but nevertheless they listened and got into the back together.

"What's eating you?" Davis asked.

"Nothing." I sighed as I tried to find the teacher again. However she was gone and I couldn't see her anywhere.

A car honked from behind and I pulled away from the school and brought my attention back to the twins.

"So how was your first day of high school?" I asked.

There was silence. I looked in the mirror to see the two of them studying their cell phones.

"Guys hello? Mom here trying to have a conversation?" I said.

"Huh?" One of them replied.

"How was your first day?" I said again.

"It was school mom how do you think?" Jude replied.

"Davis how was your day?" I asked.

"Basketball team try-outs are next week." He told me.

Davis loved basketball especially when Jamie was in town for visits. He loved telling everyone he had a cousin in the NBA. Jude on the other had was more like his father, was terrible at sports but not for a lack of trying. He was quiet and shy and I worried about him going to Tree Hill the home of the Ravens.

* * *

Pulling up at the café both of them jumped out of the car and raced off before I could talk to them further. As I walked into the café Hayley automatically passed me my regular coffee and we took up our regular seat for our daily chat.

"So how did the boys get out today?" She smiled.

"Wouldn't know they didn't say anything expect its school mom what do you think!" I laughed.

"Aren't you glad we had kids." Hayley smirked.

"What about Lydia how was her first day back?" I asked as I sipped my coffee.

Before Hayley could answer the bell went from behind signalling a new customer. Automatically I turned around to see who had walked in only to be surprised to see the teacher I was watching at the school. The more I looked at her the more familiar she seemed.

She looked like me almost, same hair, height, build but their was something about the way she smiled at the waitress that was different….familiar but different…..

"Lucas…." I whispered.

"Excuse me?" Hayley said brining me back to reality.

I turned around to see he looking at the teacher with confusion written all over her face.

"Nothing….." I trailed off.

"Brooke, are you feeling ok?" She pressed.

"Um no…actually I'm going to head home….See you later?" I said.

"Sure." Hayley replied but she didn't look convinced as I got up and left.

* * *

Lying in bed that night I fell into an uneasy sleep.

 _I was in hospital and a nurse was bringing a baby towards me. I was nervous and shaky, as she got closer._

 _"Ready to hold your little girl?" The nurse smiled._

 _My mouth was dry and I was unable to say no. Before I could the baby was in my arms and I could feel my eyes begin to fill up. Looking down at the baby I was shocked to see the face of the teacher looking up at me._

 _"Why did you give me away mom?" She asked._

I jumped awake covered in sweat and with my heart racing.

It was a dream I had had before but with one difference the baby now had an adult face, the same age, as my daughter would be.

* * *

I got up to get a glass of water and saw Jude standing at the front door talking to someone.

"Oh mom your awake." He said as I passed.

"Yeah why are you?" I questioned.

"Because it is like 10:30 and I'm not old?" Jude smirked.

I ignored him and went to see who he was talking too. My heart felt like it stopped as I saw the teacher smiling back at me.

"Mom this is…." Jude said before realising he didn't know.

"Chloe Montgomery." Chloe answered.

"My car broke down and my phone died and I was just wondering if you could lend me a phone?" She asked.

"Yeah sure come in." I agreed.

"Jude, bed." I instructed.

"And pass that message onto your brother who is hiding around the corner!" I said loud enough for Davis to hear.

Rolling his eyes Jude stormed off and a few seconds later I heard Davis question him about why there was a teacher at their door.

* * *

"Let me get my phone." I said leading Chloe to the kitchen.

I quickly grabbed my phone from my room before re-joining Chloe. She was looking at the family photos I had on the wall.

"Nice family." She commented.

"Yeah they are pretty great….Mostly when they are sleeping and not making noise." I joked.

"I'm Brooke by the way Brooke Davis." I said realising I didn't tell her.

"Yeah I know." Chloe replied.

My look of confusing with dread mixed in most have concerned her.

"I got a job at Tree Hill High, you are well known there. A success story they told me more than once. Seems like you and your friends are famous here." Chloe smiled.

I didn't know what to say but I could feel myself turning red.

"So what brings you here?" I asked changing the subject.

"To Tree Hill." I added.

"My birth parents are from here I guess I wanted to try and find them or something I don't know…." Chloe trailed off.

I could feel my heart begin to race again.

'Is this her?' I thought to myself.

'Is this the girl you gave away?' The little voice in my head was yelling.

"Do you know who they are? Names or anything?" I pressed.

"Not yet but the adoption agency seem to think they can find my birth mom see if she is willing to make contact." Chloe told me.

"Really?" I gasped.

Chloe gave me another confused look before asking for a lend of my cell. I passed it to her and left her alone to make the call. I felt like I was going to pass out and didn't want to freak her out more than I was sure I had.

Closing the bathroom door I was panicking. I didn't even know if she was my daughter but there was something telling me she was and there was one major problem is she was and that was Lucas. I had never told him I had his baby, I told him it was a false alarm and not to worry…..

 _ **Please let me know your thoughts, they mean a lot :-)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok so here is chapter two, hope you enjoy :-) Thanks for the reviews so far they mean a lot! As for the people asking if this will be Brucas I am thinking it will be!**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **Brooke's Point of View**_

I came back out of the bathroom after hiding as long as possible. Chloe was standing in the same place as I had left her and passed me my cell as I approached her.

"They said they would be an hour…." Chloe trailed off.

"I can wait in my car…." She added.

Chloe made he way towards the front door and quickly left. I wanted to stop her but I couldn't find the words. As soon as I heard the front door close I knew I made a mistake. I grabbed my jacket and went after her. The weather was worse than I expected and the rain was coming down fast.

I found Chloe sitting in her car just off my driveway. I tapped on the window to get her attention. She opened the window slightly so she could hear what I was saying.

"You can wait inside if you want…..I probably should have said that before you left." I said.

"I'm good here." Chloe replied.

However a loud rumble of thunder and a flash of lightening seemed to change her mind.

"Actually…." She smirked.

"Come on!" I laughed as we ran towards the house.

* * *

Once inside I started to make coffee and sat down next to Chloe.

"So what do you think of Tree Hill so far?" I asked.

"Seems like a nice place, everyone knows each other which I am not used to." Chloe replied.

"That aspect is not so great at times." I told her.

The Scott brothers were living proof of that I thought to myself.

"Have you lived her long?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah pretty much my whole life apart from when I moved to New York for a bit." I replied.

Chloe nodded in response as I got up to make the coffee. I made her a cup and passed it to her.

"So where do you grow up?" I said.

"L.A and New York actually. My parents were business people so we moved between the two." Chloe explained.

"Were?" I pressed, sensing they were no longer around.

However before she could answer my phone rang signalling the car repair company had arrived.

"Oh I better go. Thanks Brooke for helping!" Chloe smiled as she grabbed her jacket and ran out the door.

* * *

 _ **Chloe's Point of View**_

After a disastrous first week in Tree Hill with everything seemingly going wrong I was never so glad to see the weekend. I got up early and called the adoption agency in the hope they had heard something from my birth mom.

"Hello Tree Hill Social Services and Adoption Agency how can I help?" A cheery receptionist answered the call.

"Hi this is Chloe Montgomery I called before about contacting my birth mom. I was wondering if you had heard anything?" I asked.

"Ok let me just check….." The receptionist said.

I could hear her typing on the other end of the phone.

"I'm sorry Miss Montgomery it seems we haven't heard back yet I'm sorry." She apologised.

I ended the call annoyed by their lack of help and frustrated that they couldn't give me my mom's name. I decided I had to know today one way or the other. The agency had my moms name and I had a right to know it. I made a plan in my head to go in and pretend to be her, say I wanted to find my daughter. That way I would get her name.

Walking into the agency I felt sick from nerves. I walked up to the desk and cleared my throat.

"Hello how can I help?" I grinning receptionist asked.

"Hi…I was wondering if you could help me find my daughter….I gave her up for adoption all I have is her name…..Chloe Montgomery." I said.

The receptionist eyed me suspiciously.

"Chloe Montgomery is your daughter?" She asked.

I nodded as my heart began to race.

"I'm sorry but I know your lying your not Brooke Dav…" The receptionist began to say before cutting herself off.

She looked as panicked as me as she turned white. She slipped up said my moms name.

"Davis?" I finished for her.

"Brooke Davis?" I practically yelled at her.

"I-I-I-I-I didn't say t-t-that!" She stuttered.

I didn't know what to say or think.

"That you…Bevin…." I said reading her name badge.

After that I practically ran out of the agency and into my car. I had already met my mom and had no idea. I didn't understand how that was even possible I always thought if I met her I would know. I sat I in my car unable to move, drive or do anything.

* * *

 _ **Brooke's Point of View**_

The boys had gone to the river court to play ball with Jamie and I was enjoying the peace and quiet on a Saturday morning. That was until my phone rang and I saw Bevin's number flashing across the screen. I hadn't heard from her in a while and felt guilty so I answered.

"Brooke I am so sorry I screwed up!" Bevin yelled down the phone.

"Well that is something I haven't heard you say since High School Bevin." I joked.

"Brooke I'm serious I screwed up! I told Chloe who you are!" She yelled.

"Wait what? When?" I snapped.

"How do you know who she is?" I added.

"I work at the adoption agency now and I have been helping her over the phone to try and contact you. I should have told you ages ago I'm sorry Brooke but she knows now she was here about an hour ago….." Bevin cried.

"Bevin I have to go…." I trailed off lost for words.

I was lost in thought when there was a knock to the door.

"Oh god is this her….." I whispered to myself.

Opening the door I was surprised to see a policeman standing at the door.

"Hello officer?" I greeted.

"Brooke Baker?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Can we come in for a moment?" He said gesturing to his partner.

I nodded again confused by their visit. Stepping aside I led them into the living room. Sitting down opposite them I waited for the reason they were here.

"Mrs Baker your Husband was involved in a car accident early today. I believe he was on his way back to Tree Hill when he had an accident involving another driver." The officer began.

"Oh my god!" I gasped as tear filled my eyes.

"Is he…..Is he…" I said unable to finish.

"I'm very sorry Mrs Baker he didn't make it…..When we arrived at the scene he was already gone…." The officer said apologetically.

I was unable to speak or hear anything else the officers were saying. I was numb and confused and devastated all at once.

"Mrs Baker?" One of the officers said loud enough to bring be back to reality.

"Yeah?" I croaked.

"Shall we take you to see him?" He asked.

Unable to speak I nodded and got up to follow them to their car…

 _ **Please let me know your thoughts! :-)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

 _ **Brooke's Point of View**_

The funeral passed in a blur before I knew it everything was over and quiet in the house. The boys had gone out with the Scott boys to try and take their mind off things for a while and it was just Hayley and myself left at home.

"How you holding up?" Hayley asked for the 1000th time that night as she passed me yet another glass of wine.

"Still standing." I mumbled again.

Hayley sat down next to me and fell silent for a while before piping up again.

"Hey guess what Lydia told me today?" She said.

"What?" I replied half listening.

"You know that teacher, the new one Chloe I think her name is?" Hayley said gaining my full attention.

After everything that happened with Julian I didn't even have time to think of Chloe and I suddenly felt a twinge of guilt. She must know I know now, as Bevin would have called me.

"Brooke?" Hayley asked concerned when I didn't respond.

"Chloe yeah that's her name. What about her?" I pressed.

"She was in a car accident and has just got out of hospital. Do you think she was the other driver?" Hayley asked.

"What?" I gasped.

"Chloe was….do you think she was…..I mean she must have….but…." I began to ramble.

"Brooke seriously what is going on with you and this teacher? Everything you hear her name or see her you act…weird!" Hayley stated.

The other driver, the one Julian hit was driving out of Tree Hill as Julian was returning which meant she was leaving town. I felt by heart begin to race at the prospect of not getting to explain things to my daughter, not getting to see her again.

"Hayley I have to go out!" I said as I got up and left a speechless Hayley behind.

* * *

Pulling up at the address I knew Chloe had been staying at I prayed she was still there. As I knocked on the door I couldn't breathe or move. There was a long silence and I thought she was gone but finally the door was pulled open by a crutch bound Chloe.

"Oh my god are you ok?" I gasped as I saw how roughed up she was.

Chloe didn't answer but I could see her eyes begin to fill up.

"I'm not in the mood for this right now Brooke." Chloe sighed as she went to close the door.

I blocked it with my foot as she broke eye contact and wiped away a tear that managed to escape.

"I'm sorry ok. I didn't know who you were when we first met, I only found out when you did. Bevin called me and I was going to come over and then my husband…." I began to say before my words got stuck in my throat.

I found it hard to talk about Julian, hard to process he was gone.

"Before he what?" Chloe questioned.

I could feel my own eyes fill up but I knew I had to explain why I waited so long to come to her.

"I was going to come and see you that day but after I hung up with Bevin two cops showed up on my door and told me Julian my husband had been killed on his way home." I managed to get out.

A look of realisation appeared on Chloe's face.

"The other driver…..they told me he didn't make it…." She whispered to herself.

A silence fell as we both tried to come to terms with the new relationship, the accident and everything that was going to come towards us in the future particularly Lucas. I knew Chloe would ask about her father eventually that was if she could even manage to look at me.

* * *

The silence seemed to go on forever before a phone ringing from inside Chloe's house interrupted. She turned in the direction of the phone before moving aside.

"I need to get that…but we need to talk so come in?" Chloe asked.

I nodded and followed her inside. She hobbled off to get her phone as I waited in the hall.

Despite being a rental I could tell Chloe had made it hers. I was looking around when a bunch of photo frames caught my eye. I walked over and looked at each of them in turn. She looked happy in every one. There was photos of friends, a college party and one that I assumed to be with her parents on her graduation.

"High school. They were dead a week later." Chloe said from behind causing me to jump.

"What? How?" I gasped.

"Robbery. Dad refused to give them anything so they shot mom first then dad." Chloe explained.

"I'm so sorry…..That must have been god I cant even imagine…..Where you there?" I asked.

Chloe shook her head as she became upset. I instinctively walked over and put my arms around her.

"W-W-W-We had fought…..I got drunk the night before….T-T-T-They were mad….." Chloe began to say but she ended up crying too much.

"Hey its ok it wasn't your fault and its normal to fight with your parents especially as a kid." I assured her.

Chloe slowly began to calm down and pulled away from me. For a moment she had forgot herself and about our current situation but she quickly remembered.

"I'm sorry about Julian….." She said.

"But um do you think we can you know…talk about all this…..I mean unless you aren't ready but then again you came her so….." Chloe rambled.

"We can talk." I smiled.

"Ok good." Chloe said returning a matching smile.

I followed her into the living room as dread filled me. I didn't show it but I wasn't looking forward to this conversation I wasn't always a nice person in high school especially not with Lucas.


End file.
